


旧事重提

by Popcat



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：好汉不提当年勇。





	旧事重提

那是一只毛色光亮的野兽，有着修长矫健的身躯和细长的四肢，银白色的毛发呈流线型覆盖全身，它此时正站在一处空地上四处张望。此时Hawke静静的藏身于一棵离它较远的影界后植物后面面——它们长得有镇上的小教堂那么高，透过影界扭曲的视野观察着它。他觉得那是一只四足动物，但是也肯定不是，一个矛盾体。

突然，野兽突然转过头来，望向鬼鬼祟祟的Hawke隐藏的植物，Hawke猛地压低了身体，仅仅瞥见了一双宝石一样深绿色的眼。它警惕的向Hawke藏身的地方移动了两步，不安的转动着耳朵，抬起头在空气中嗅闻。Hawke的屏住呼吸，手中凝集起法团，准备在野兽扑过来时干掉它。然而，它只是对Hawke的方向威胁性的咆哮了两声便转身跑掉了，亮色的身影在一片混沌的暗色中留下淡淡的光芒。声音远去，Hawke舒了口气，从植物后探出身体。

影界是普罗大众的梦乡，灵体的故乡。与现世相连，却也完全不同。

不同于普通做梦者形同路人般的游览，法师因其清醒进入影界的能力而倍受关注。不过Hawke本人的感受是，这项天赋带来的麻烦远比它所带来的好处多。在现世他要处处小心，以免被圣殿骑士发现；而在影界他就不得不防范这里的原住民，就两者的结果来说后者也许更为严重。　 

在床上突然变成憎恶，然后被气疯的父亲看到，最后大家其乐融融的围在桌前喝“Hawke愚蠢的被恶魔附体”的奶油肉汤，到时候他只能希望母亲不要往汤里加蓝芥。

“Hawke，光用浅显的观察很难区分影界投射的映像与实际存在于其中的灵体，即使是我也不能”父亲气急败坏地说道，到现在Hawke还能记得他抖的像狂风中的树梢一样的络腮胡，那时他怂恿Carver“借”走了父亲的利瑞姆粉末，结果不得不来了一个影界一日游。“动物，任何东西都有可能是由灵体幻化而成的，其中存在的一些邪恶的投机者会腐蚀人的心智，影界远比你能看到的更加危险。如果你……哦，该死，Garrett，永远永远也别让你弟弟去偷那些你们不该碰的东西，我保证我会踢烂你的屁股！”父亲的教诲总是那么明智，尤其是在那一次几乎将母亲吓出心脏病的灾难之后（更不用说还引发了一场家庭大战，先是妹妹的指责，再是弟弟的冷嘲热讽，妈妈因为“教育问题”而跟父亲吵的不可开交），Hawke再也没有说服Carver去偷拿“违禁品”，不然Hawke毫不怀疑父亲绝对会来真的。

然而命运就是那么奇妙，即便他没有像小时候那样去偷老爸的一直不让他碰的亮晶晶的粉末，也不再是那个轻易会被恶魔绑架的小鬼了，他现在依然站在了这倒霉的鬼地方，干着倒霉的事情。也许是他躺在床上的姿势不对引起的，也许是他不该吃中午的多糖苹果排， 也许是他弟弟终于忍不住向他的晚餐里下了毒，总之他现在重操旧业，鬼使神差的跟在那银白的幽灵后面。

Hawke从不是一个老实巴交的孩子，他体内的不安分之血让他在第一眼看到那只银白色的野兽时就放弃了乖乖呆在树后等死（倒不是说他真的有那个时间等）。也许母亲是对的，他就是个不安分的混球，从不放弃任何一个作死的机会。

“这可不是一个明智的决定，Garrett，那家伙会在你反应过来之前就让你的脑袋和身子分家的。” 

“一段时间之后，我觉得在这种双方都已察觉对方的情况下再继续“你追我赶”显然是无趣且无意义的，考虑到到在影界中长时间逗留的危害性，大半夜穿着睡衣在里面玩捉迷藏可不是什么健康的活动。”Hawke抿了一口酒，“但它越是跑，我就越好奇，简直就像害了病一样。”

“听起来是你的风格。”Fenris用手腕摇晃着酒杯，“义无反顾的冲向火坑。”

“还要带上所有人！哈哈！”金发的矮人发出一阵大笑，杯子里的酒在他的挥舞下撒出来一些，引起了坐在他旁边的Anders的抱怨。

“抱歉，金发马仔，让我们为Hawke肉汤干杯！”

所有人都站了起来，矮人站在椅子上，伸长手臂，人类、精灵、矮人的杯子在经历了一阵混乱后终于碰撞在一起。

“Hawke，后来呢？”Merrill瞪大了绿色的双眼，看起来像某种好奇的猫科动物。

“尽管前面的那位连余光都欠奉，我也并不是一无所获，至少从它不断想甩掉我的行为中，我已经有很大把握那家伙绝对不像它表面上看的那样是个没脑子的灵体，是属于能交流的类型........”

Hawke能想到的最好方法就是一本愚蠢的书上写的：“无论研究者在影界遇到什么，最好先向它打个招呼。”即使在现在这种情况下，Hawke也觉得这方法简直蠢毙了，但他不得不说，这确实是目前唯一的选择。　　 

决定不再浪费时间的Hawke干脆明目张胆的尾随在后面，肆无忌惮的盯着前面的野兽看起来。Hawke还是不能确定对方是什么动物，也许是狼，除了和普通狼不同的白色毛皮，它身上还有一些发着的淡蓝色光芒的纹路。

Hawke有些迟疑的想到：“我是不是应该叫嚎叫两声，然后摇摇尾巴。”

就在这时，那只野兽，狼，灵体，转身了。

“抱歉，冒昧打断你一下，Hawke。”Fenris突然发话了，他抬了抬手示意有话要说。

“请说吧Fenris。”

“我......有一个与Hawke非常类似的遭遇，如果你们愿意的话，可以先听听我的故事。”总是忧郁的精灵斟酌着词汇，十指交叉，最终说出这么一番话。

Fenris觉得自己过的很悲惨，无论从哪个方面来说。当他还是个孩子时就被卖给了德凡特帝国的魔导师当奴隶，那些人渣每天都在比拼着制造更大的罪过。他的皮肤中被灌注了一种剧毒但是富含魔力的矿物——利瑞姆，他幸运也又不幸的活了下来。在遭受了莫大的痛苦后，他失去了他原来所拥有的一切，生活、家人、记忆，甚至连名字也是。

“Fenris”是他的主人达瑞硫斯给他起的，意思是“小狼崽”。

他讨厌这个名字。

准确说他几乎讨厌这里的一切。

这一天可以算是Fenris糟糕的日子里最最糟糕的一天之一。他搞砸了达瑞硫斯与一些帝国贵族的舞会，因为他可怖的样子吓坏了子爵的宝贝女儿，那个蠢女人在他给她倒酒的时候尖叫着晕了过去。他的主人勃然大怒，完全忘了是他叫Fenris去倒酒的。结果他不仅没饭吃，还被丢到地下酒窖里，天知道等达瑞硫斯想起他的时候他是不是已经烂在里面了。

好在Fenris虽然想要徒手挖出他主人的内脏，但还不至于跟他的酒过不去。这算是唯一一件让他感到欣慰的事情。在用他所能想到的所有恶毒词汇诅咒了他主人的品格和记性后，他看到了达瑞硫斯的放在酒窖里的珍藏。Fenris勉强从用上等精灵木做成的装酒箱上看出了“赠予伟大的德凡特执政官”几个字。鉴于达瑞硫斯从不在意自己的酒是否少了，他拿出了一瓶，喝了一小口，与它精美的包装不符的是它尝起来有一种让人作呕的味道，他甚至怀疑里面是不是加了利瑞姆。

于是他又诅咒了他主人像屎一样的品味。

现在回想起来那瓶酒简直是他现在所有不幸的源泉，他本来应该躺在酒窖硬邦邦的地板上，现在却进入了一个诡异的地方——景色如同在水中一样扭曲着。还变成了一副毛茸茸白乎乎的鬼样子，Fenris认为他应该是某种犬科动物，奇怪的是完全没有什么不适感，仿佛他天生就是这个形态一样。这地方让他想起了达瑞硫斯曾向其他法师吹嘘的影界，可是他没有哪怕半点那种被上帝诅咒的能力。他现在算是知道就算是法师的酒也是万恶的了。

然而这还不算最糟的，他来到这地方没一会儿，一个鬼鬼祟祟的影子就跟了上来。在一个未知的地方，他不想再惹上一个未知的东西，他需要尽快找到离开这里的办法，这是当务之急。但他没想到那个鬼鬼祟祟的影子就像牛皮糖一样紧紧的跟在后边，任他使了各种法子也甩不掉，东躲西藏并不是他的强项，更何况还有过于显眼的皮毛。后来他干脆开始无视那块牛皮糖，但是又钻又拧的视线又让他脊背上的寒毛直立。

终于Fenris的耐心告罄，无论那个鬼鬼祟祟的影子是什么，要干什么，他都要会会他了。

当他转过身去，他终于看清了那个偷窥者的真面目，说真的，如果愚蠢能当饭吃，那么那个灵体的傻样可以喂饱世界上所有饥饿的人。他看上去还穿着睡袍，探头探脑，Fenris甚至能看见上面印的图案。然而就在他想要难得的开怀大笑一番的时候，一束光突然照了进来，整个世界都变成了白色，亮的刺眼，穿睡衣的灵体消失了，然后他被奴隶总管一脚踢中了头，脑袋晕乎乎的一顿臭骂。

所有人的脸上都带着奇怪的表情，没有人发话，只有Merrill还在打抱不平，她颇为不解的说道：“他怎么能随便踢你的头呢，这太坏了。”

“小雏菊，那可不是重点。”Varric安抚着Merrill。

“我确实穿着睡衣。”Hawke带着一种高深莫测的表情说：“而那头野兽确实是白色和毛茸茸的。”

“听我说，虽然这几乎是不可能的，但是“正义”告诉我，或许你们确实有可能在重叠的影界土地上相遇。”Anders在沉思了一段时间后发话。

“听起来还挺浪漫的，哦，穿着睡衣的Hawke和忧郁的小白狼在影界追逐。“皮肤黝黑的美女海盗俏皮的说道。

“听起来就像小时候长老给我讲的故事。”Merrill的眼神里充满了憧憬，”Hawke是精灵王子，Fenris被邪恶的巫婆变成了一只白狼，然后...."

"然后他就醒了，Merrill，停止幻想。”Fenris有些不满的嘟囔道。

酒会在半夜结束，所有人都摇摇晃晃心满意足。

在Varric再三保证一定会将Hawke的影界之行编成一部伟大年轻Hawke的历险小说之后（我敢打赌所有人都会为之疯狂的，Varric这么说），Hawke和Fenris离开酒馆一同向上城区走去。

“如果我不阻止你，你是不是准备把所有的告诉他们？”Fenris问道，他的嘴唇不详的卷曲着。

“当然不会，最好的总要留给自己嘛。”Hawke笑嘻嘻的说着，一把搂住了比自己矮上一截的精灵：“今天要不要去我那？”

但是Fenris把Hawke的胳膊拨开了，精灵强大的力量差点把Hawke掀了一个跟头：“除非你穿着你那件傻了吧唧还绣了名字的睡袍在城里倒立走三圈。”

“Fenris！等等我......你听我说。"Hawke试图对着那个消瘦的身影道歉，但是精灵明显还在气头上。

永远别惹Fenris生气，他可是很记仇的。

End


End file.
